The Fallen Entity (Entity 808)
The Fallen Entity, known as Entity 808 has appeared in the version 1.12.2 of Minecraft. His skin was all white and has black eyes. This is just a fake entity. Its just a made up but hope you enjoy the creepypasta :) I was collecting wood to finish my farm when i saw movements. I saw a white skin heading to a another tree. He was so fast that i seen a glimpse of him. So basicly this dude is FLASH XD. I finished making the farm until all the crops as i turned around turned into signs all saying "I AM NEAR" as i turned i turned around again, my house was burning and there was a player staring at me. I went back with a few other players to investigate what i saw. SECOND ENCOUNTER: I was in the mines while i went into a dead end. At the middle of the dead end. I saw Entity 808 staring at me. I ran but my world crash and when i check the files, here is what i found. ENTITY808.EXE i check the file and it has a rich text document saying "YOURE NEXT". Then i found the date of the file which did the include the Month/Day/Year but the time was before i entered the game. I dont remember downloading the file. But the file appearing in my files creep me. I logged back into minecraft and the world name changed to "ENTITY808.EXE" the same name as the file. I spawned into the world. And i was stuck in a room full of bedrock. Until Entity 808 appeared and we had a conversation Entity 808 - DIE Me - No, and why are you in my world? Entity 808 - THE FILE YOU DOWNLOADED MADE ME ENTER YOUR WORLD. Me - Wait, i did not download the file Entity 808 - YOU DID DOWNLOAD THE FILE Me - I did not! Entity 808 - LEAVE I left the game and the file name changed to "ENTITY.EXE" And minecraft was removed from my desktop. Day 2: I deleted the file but then the computer began to make weird sounds. But after about 4 minutes, the weird sounds stopped even minecraft went back to my desktop, I logged into minecraft and there was only one world and the world was called 808.EXE, it I remembered the world was supposed to be called ENTITY808.EXE but it changed, and the reason I knew it's because the world was exactly the same as ENTITY808.EXE. I played for about 13 minutes and weird things re happening, now I knew Entity 808 was still on the world, I still continued to play. I was in a cave finding iron or diamonds and I reached a dead end but it was the same dead end where Entity 808 was staring at me. But the dead end changed. There was a cross in the middle and Entity 808 was walking straight into the cross and then turned around and I ran (RUN MEME STARTS PLAYING) I was on a steep hill and when I turned around, Entity 808 punched me into the ground and i died. After 2 hours of the encounter, I went back in with my 7 friends, but 2 of my friends spawned in a cave but of us spawned in a forest, the chat was... xX_DiamondIsLit_Xx - I SPAWNED IN A CAVE Me - Wait what KillaCrossover23 - wut DiamondDerp - Same i spawned in a cave xX_DiamondIsLit_Xx - I found a sign Me - What does it says XXXTentacles - Ya what does it says xX_DiamondIsLit_Xx - It says SAY GOODBYE XXXTentacles - Goodbye? Eventually DiamondIsLit found the exit and went to us and told us what happend. After his experience of spawning in a cave, D-Derp was staring at a cliff and at the very top, there stands Entity 808, he ran while us talk it out, D-Derp says in the chat "RUN!!!!" And then we all ran, when D-Derp tell us why he ran, he saw a player staring at him, and then he ran. We all think who would break in into the LAN server without permission, then it me, it was Entity 808, and my friends were thinking "no way" then all us got scared, then. The world crashed, I check the files and the file was back but renamed 303.EXE. With rich file document saying MAKE A WISH and my mind went blank. Minecraft is again removed from my desktop. Next: Day 3 Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Short Pastas Category:Videos